This invention relates to refuse collection.
More particularly, the present invention relates to loading devices for use in refuse collection.
The need to collect refuse is an ever present and growing demand. As populations continue to increase, the need for efficient and inexpensive refuse collection becomes more important. Automatic devices which grasp and dump refuse containers into a refuse collection vehicle are well known and have long been employed. However, many of these devices are expensive, unreliable or not sufficiently robust to handle large refuse receptacles.
Front loading devices are typically very robust for handling large refuse receptacles such as bins. These devices typically include a pair of parallel, forwardly extending forks that are received within slots in the bin. The bin is then lifted and emptied into the vehicle. The drawback to these types of loading devices is that the refuse vehicle must have enough space to directly face the bin. Additionally, the vehicle must back away from the receptacle after loading. This can significantly add to the cycle time of collecting refuse from each receptacle.
Side loaders have been developed to increase the speed and efficiency of refuse collection. Side loaders typically include an articulated arm that reaches out to grasp a refuse container. The container is then lifted and emptied over a hopper of the vehicle. While extremely effective and efficient, current side loaders are less robust than front loaders and are limited to engaging smaller refuse containers. An additional problem with conventional side loader is the requirement of lateral space. Many side loaders move the refuse container in an outward and upward arc. This can prevent the loader from collecting containers substantially up against an obstruction such as a wall, fence, building etc.
Generally stronger side loaders have been developed utilizing linkage arms to raise a larger container along a track adjacent the side of the vehicle. A single cylinder moving an arm can achieve a maximum rotation of 120 degrees. This is insufficient to lift and dump a container. Generally a rotation of approximately 240 degrees is required. This has been achieved by using multiple pivots and multiple links for each arm. While marginally successful, the large number of pivots and links results in a complex, expensive and unreliable device. Each pivot point is a point of wear which greatly reduces the lifetime of the device and increases maintenance and operating costs.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved loading device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a side loading device which will handle large capacity refuse containers.
And another object of the invention is to provide a loading device which is very efficient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a loading device that will lift a refuse container along a path parallel to the side of the body of a refuse vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loading device which is robust.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a loading device including a guide frame, a drive mechanism, and a lift mechanism. The guide frame includes a first upright member having an upper end and a lower end and a slot formed therethrough and a second upright member having an upper end and a lower end and a slot formed therethrough. The second upright member is coupled in spaced apart parallel relation to the first upright member with the slot of the first upright member substantially aligned with the slot of the second upright member. The drive mechanism is coupled to the guide frame and includes a shaft received concurrently through the slot of the first upright member and the slot of the second upright member. A sprocket is mounted on the shaft and a belt member is wrapped about the sprocket. The belt member has opposing ends anchored to the guide frame. A motor is coupled to the shaft for reciprocating the shaft vertically within the slots between an upper position and a lower position, movement of the shaft toward the upper position producing rotation of the shaft in a first direction and a movement of the shaft toward the lower position rotating the shaft in an opposing direction. The lift mechanism is coupled to the drive mechanism and includes a first arm having a first end coupled to the shaft and a second end, a second arm having a first end coupled to the shaft and a second end, and a carriage coupled to the second ends of the first arm and the second arm.
In a further aspect of the invention the belt member includes a first belt portion and a second belt portion. The first belt portion has a first end coupled to an outer periphery of the sprocket and a second end coupled to an upper portion of the guide frame. The second belt portion has a first end coupled to an outer periphery of the sprocket and a second end coupled to a lower portion of the guide frame.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the drive mechanism further includes a second sprocket mounted on the shaft spaced from the sprocket, a second belt member wrapped about the second sprocket with opposing ends anchored to the guide frame, and a second motor coupled to the shaft for reciprocating the shaft vertically within the slots between an upper position and a lower position in concert with the motor.
In additional aspects of the present invention, the loading device includes an extension mechanism and an engagement mechanism.